The Power Of Assumption(Thundermans Secret Revealed)
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: When Max's powers are stolen from him by the orb, in Thundermans Secret Revealed.. it makes their level of trust decrees. Will they ever forgive each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Getting his powers stripped from him made him feel naked, forcefully violated and weak_ it was like a part of him had been amputated. He recalled being forced to watch the movie Maleficent and right now he couldn't resist comparing himself to how the character could've possibly felt. Don't get him wrong, he knew it was just a simple movie but it was the only thing he could relate to at the moment.

As he laid in his bed, he felt tears dwell up in his eyes as thoughts of suicide developed in his head. _They don't frickin love me anyways, so of course they wouldn't even care!_ He thought. _WHAT'S STOPPING ME?!_ He was so enraged. His powers are permanently gone, he can't go to prom, he's grounded, Allison's gonna hate him because he _"stood her up"_ on the most special event in High School and Colosso the one person that truly loved him was gone. He had nothing. So what was there to live for? More tears slid down the sides of his cheeks as the suicidal ideas grown. But he deep down knew, killing himself wasn't the answer.

Not knowing what to do just made him cry harder and silently into his hands, _aagh it was all Phoebe's fault!_ How did she even know about the orb in the first place? If she had just let the orb go, he would've handled it and leave it in his room as a weapon toward somebody else. He would never attack his sister ... well that _was_ until now! Frickin Snitch! And he was determined to make her pay. He was gonna get outta here, one way or another.

He wiped his moist eyes and tear stained cheeks, and he climbed out of bed trying to look for a place to escape. He was livid about his lair being completely rearranged, was this supposed to change his mind about being a villain? Because it never will, it wasn't a phase! And tonight he was going to prove it. He's a villain now and will always be! Thanks to Phoebe and his parents.

As he continued looking around he felt frustrated, until an explosion abruptly occured behind him. Knocking him on the ground. What the heck? Max returned on his feet, but he was thrilled to see Colosso who ended up giving him the orb.

Colosso laughed maniacally as he observed his son figure work on the orb to restore his powers, so he can take revenge on Phoebe. However, a thought came to him that he had to share with Max he said, "What about your parents won't they try to stop you?"

Max didn't even think of that, so he replied "I'll take their powers too."

Colosso received chills from his dry response acting as if he didn't care. He probably didn't, they didn't seem to care about him. Then he also asked, "What if they send_"

"Billy, Nora, Chloe_ I'll do the same." He replied dryly, still working on the object.

This was the new Max and Colosso was proud.

After leaving his family completely shocked from taking their powers and trapping them in ice. Max stole the family's car, he passed his permit but he didn't have a license. But he didn't care.

As he drove to HiddenVille High, he was trying to ignore the guilty feeling of taking his parents and siblings' powers. He's evil! _Stop feeling this way, Max. They didn't care about you when your powers were taken away._ Max thought, tightening his already tenacious grip on the steering wheel. He numbed his feelings by thinking of what his so called " _family"_ or _"loved ones"_ reacted to his powers getting abducted.

Even though he now had his powers back, everytime he thought about his powers getting stolen it made his insides cringe. He had never felt so broken. He shook his head, not wanting the tears to return.

Max switched on the radio to avoid the repeated thought in his head. _Ben Cocks So Cold_ was on, he touched the knob about to change it but he froze his hand when he began to relate the the lyrics. This singer was completely describing his life.

 **So Cold"**

Oh, you can't hear me cry

See my dreams all die

From where you're standing

On your own.

It's so quiet here

And I feel so cold

This house no longer

Feels like home.

( _The house doesn't feel like home anymore, and it won't be his home either. It never was home)_

(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...)[x2]

Oh, when you told me you'd leave

I felt like I couldn't breathe

( _He remembered Phoebe saying she was done with him)_

My aching body fell to the floor

Then I called you at home

You said that you weren't alone

( _He recalled Phoebe and his father hanging out, and it made him so jealous)_

I should've known better

Now it hurts much more.

(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...)[x2]

You caused my heart to bleed and

You still owe me a reason

'Cause I can't figure out why...

Why I'm alone and freezing

( _Max remembered Chloe teleporting him to Antarctica)_

While you're in the bed that she's in

And I'm just left alone to cry

(Oh woah oh oh, oh whoa oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah...)[x4] ( _He began to think about everything they've been through)_

Many other songs came on that he could relate to, but one of them he can understand the most was _Evanescence Everybody's Fool._

The song completely described his feelings towards his twin sister...

 **Everybody's Fool"**

Perfect by nature.

Icons of self-indulgence.

Just what we all need,

More lies about a world that...

...never was and never will be.

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look, here she comes now.

Bow down and stare in wonder.

Oh, how we love you.

No flaws when you're pretending.

But now I know she...

...never was and never will be.

You don't know how you've betrayed me.

And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask, where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lie.

I know the truth now,

I know who you are,

And I don't love you anymore.

It never was and never will be.

You don't know how you've betrayed me.

And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

never was and never will be.

You're not real and you can't save me.

Somehow now you're everybody's fool...

Listening to the song, not just only pumped him up to take Phoebe's powers but it deepened his rage and the yearning to seek vengeance.

Max heart felt like it had been punctured and stomped on when he found out Allison had went to prom with another guy. It was literally taking everything for him to not cry and beg her to stay with him.

He had no one else to blame but Phoebe! She did this to him, and he " _hoped"_ she was happy by this decision... because he was coming for her.

And he meant it.

After deciding good, the family ended up fighting the criminals and long story short they ended up saving HiddenVille. And everything was back to normal, except that wasn't true...

 **This will be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was passed 12 and Phoebe couldn't sleep. She just stared up at her cieling thinking about the long day yesterday. She couldn't get over Max's plan to just give her powers away to the world's most dangerous villain. She tried to tell herself that he's good now, but sugar coating it didn't make it better. It just made her eager to ask him what was on his mind. Why would he do something_ no think to do something like that?

Yes, Max annoyed her but she loved him way too much to ever think of doing something like that to him. Just when she thought they were getting along, he does a stunt like that. And she didn't even intend on taking his powers away, and if she was being honest she actually felt guilty. The whole day, she was trying to distract herself from the guilty feeling. She took his powers away and did nothing to help him get it back. It was like violating someone and leaving them with the internal pain and trauma or heartache.

She kept telling herself, he put it on himself or it was just self defense but right now that wasn't working. As she lay in complete silence, it only screamed the truth and that was to apologize.

Phoebe hated that idea because she was so comfortable in her bed, however the quietness was tormenting. So she finally got out of bed, letting out an irritable groan and went downstairs. It was pitch black but she had a photographic memory, so she knew where to go.

When she gently opened the door, she heard sniffing. "I'm sorry that happened to you, buddy." Colosso said, Phoebe listened closely as she went downstairs.

"Max?" She whispered softly. "Are you okay?" She knew he obviously wasn't, but that was just the first thing to come to her mind.

"Yeah. I'm cool." He lied, she seen him wipe his cheeks and nose. "What are you doing here, get out."

"Max, obviously you're not okay." She stated, walking in front of his bed. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, Phoebe. Okay, I'm fine." He replied.

"Will you please just tell me?" She begged, but Max wouldn't budge. "You know what, fine. I came here to apologize for taking your powers. It was an accident."

"You don't sound sorry." Colosso said, throwing in his two cents.

"Well I am." She retorted.

"It's fine, apology accepted." Max said, she hated how easy he was being right now.

"Max, please tell me why you are crying. I'm not gonna stop asking you until you tell me."

She stated firmly.

Max sighed, "I'm_ Phoebe, to be honest I don't think sorry's gonna make this pain go away."

Phoebe frowned, "What, so you hate me?"

"No. Y_ You just don't get it, Phoebe." He sniffed.

"We'll help me _to_ get it." She told him, she sat on his bed.

"I truly just felt unloved and unwanted when that happened.." He began.

Phoebe immediately felt angry, but it was from guilt. "Well how do you think I felt when I found out you were going to take _my_ powers and give it to Dark Mayhem!" She retorted.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He shouted,"I was just thinking about it_"

"So! It changes because you were just _"thinking"_ about it?" Phoebe barked, "You're still saying it was still an option. You know, if the hero league were to tell me to take your powers ... I wouldn't even think twice about just saying _no._ I would've just said that. Not think about it."

"It's not that easy, Phoebe_"

"How is it not easy? It's easy for you to be impulsive and say whatever any other time! So now it's hard when you can open your mouth about anything else."

"It's not easy being your twin!" He shouted.

There was silence, Phoebe broke the silence and said "What??"

Max bold his lips together trying to fight back from crying in front of Phoebe. It felt like his words were in the back of his throat and his tears are like walking on egg shells. One false move and he would cry.

"What? What are you talking about Max?" She asked, forcing him to explain himself. She was getting impatient with him just looking at her, why won't he just spit it out?!? He opened his mouth but closed it again, he looked at Colosso and at his hands.

Tears dwelled up in Phoebe's eyes, "SAY SOMETHING!" She shouted, her voice accidentally shook from the tears that slid down her cheeks. Her face frowned and she began crying while saying "Why aren't you saying anything?" She cried.

"Phoe_ Ph_ Phoebe I'm always in your shadow." He confessed. "And that's what Dark Mayhem basically told me. And he's right."

"So you think of taking my powers?" She cried.

"I didn't want your powers, Phoebe."

"Well then why were you fighting over it and why'd you aim it at me during prom?"

"Because I was pissed. You just took the orb from me and at prom I just wanted revenge."

"I took the orb from you because you were going to take my powers."

"I wasn't_" He began, Max felt the tears coming. "You can't just say I was going to take your powers. That wasn't even an option for me, and you never even gave me a chance to prove you wrong." He told her, "And you will never get the chance to feel what I felt when my powers were taken away." He said, "Because you're Phoebe Thunderman. Perfect Phoebe. And everyone loves you."

"That's not true, Max."

He scoffed, "Do you realize if the tables were flipped, the whole world would stop for you? And nobody cares either, nobody cared that my powers could've been permanently gone." He told her, "And the kicker is that my whole world was flipped upside down based off an _assumption!"_ Tears began sliding down his cheeks but he continued, "Phoebe you're naturally perfect. Life as a Max isn't as great as I pretend it to be." He confessed.

Phoebe didn't know what to say, she had never known that he felt like this. "I'm not perfect, Max. Colosso can you please tell him that."

"I would." He began, "But I'll be lying."

"I'm not_"

"Phoebe, just accept it. You are more and I've always been less. It's fate. No matter what I do, you'll always be on top."

"Shut up, Max. I'm not going to accept that. And you aren't either, because that's accepting low self esteem and depression!" She demanded.

"WHY?!?" He yelled, catching Phoebe off guard. He had never yelled her like that, it was so loud the whole house might've heard it.

"Max..." She began, but before she could say anything. Hank swung open the basement door.

"What's going on down here?" He called out. Which was the 2nd fastest time he had ever moved.

"Nothing." Phoebe lied.

"Phoebe what are you doing down there, it's 5:30 in the morning."

"I'm just_"

"Get back upstairs now, and go to bed." Hank interrupted, he closed the door and left them.

Phoebe got up and said, "We'll continue this tomorrow." She said as if it were said in stone, but Max just looked at her. He didn't nod his head or anything.

She obeyed her father and returned to her room. But this time she was feeling concerned about Max.

 **To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she heard Billy and Nora's thudding in the other side of the room. They always were inconsiderate of people's sleep, but she found out that she wasn't the only awake when she smelled the aroma of bacon on the skillet.

She used her telekinesis to get her phone off her desk to see the time, and it was 12:30. She sat up in shock, how could she have sleep so long?

She immediately thought about Max, they were supposed to continue their conversation. Just by recalling that she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs only to be called by Barb, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe groaned internally and she entered the kitchen. Her Mom was in front of the stove, cooking. While her Dad was at the table eating his breakfast. "Your father told me you were in Max's room last night."

"Yeah."

"Why? Is everything okay?" She asked. Phoebe didn't know what to say, the way Max was acting last night made her a little concerned. But what if that was just an assumption? According to Max and from what he told her, her assuming ended up basically ruining his entire day and possibly his life.

"Yeah." She lied. "I was actually gonna talk to him today."

"Oh really, that's too bad. He went out hours ago." Hank stated.

"What? Where?" Phoebe asked, making her parents give her a bothered and disturbed glare.

"Honey, are _you_ okay?" Barb asked, scooping the bacon onto the spatula and placing it on an orange plate, next to pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah. I'm just curious." She told them, trying to hide that she was really worried.

"Oh. Well, he just left without a word. He's most likely visiting his friend's house." Barb stated, as if it didn't bother her.

Phoebe was praying that was true, and he wasn't planning on doing something stupid. The things he was saying about himself gave Phoebe a terrifying hunch, that _ "Here's your breakfast, honey." Barb said, interrupting her hollow thoughts. Barb sat her plate on the table and Phoebe sat down in front of it and began eating... dryly.

Later On ...

It was now 7:49 and Max still haven't returned. Phoebe now was getting uneasy, where could he possibly be. And it irked her even more about how much everyone was being nonchalant about it. Not once did her parents brought him up. They even left out somewhere.

She sat on the couch, repeatedly looking at her cellphone for the time until she finally acted on her urges and ran downstairs into Max's bedroom. Maybe Colosso knows.

"Where's Max, Colosso?" She asked, approaching the bunny.

"I don't know, but I'm really worried about him." Colosso told her, making Phoebe lose even more hope. "This is all _your_ fault you know."

Phoebe swiftly got angry at his comment, "What, how is it _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't been such a perfect hero and daughter, Max wouldn't have felt like a zero."

"Well it's not my fault that everyone sees me as some perfect person. I didn't ask to be seen that way." She retorted.

"Oh really? I doubt that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that's a load of bull." Colosso told her, "You love being seen as perfect, and anytime somebody tells you you're not or doesn't make you feel that way, you go all out to make them see that you are."

Phoebe went silent, was he right? Her eyebrows furrowed deeply but she rolled her eye instead and said, "Look Colosso, I didn't come here to argue with you. I'm really worried about_"

Before she even had the chance to finish, Max came in through his window in front of the boulders. "Phoebe what are you doing in my room?" He asked, climbing down the boulders.

Phoebe was so relieved but then she became livid. "Where have you been?! I was worried sick about you!" She shouted.

"I didn't ask you to worry about me and I don't owe you an explanation." He retorted.

"I _ Max, after you told me all of that the other night, I was scared."

"Scared of what?" He retorted.

"Scared, that you were going to do something stupid."

"Oh really, because that's just what Max does." He stated, making her feel guilty. Phoebe quickly understood that what she said came out completely wrong. She didn't mean that he's _ "Just get out of my room."

"No!" She shouted. "Not until you _"

"Not until I what?" He taunted.

"Not until you_ you_ "

Max glared at his twin scornfully as she struggled to figure out what she wanted to say. To try and figure out what she wanted from him, because those weren't even her words. It was just a voice that slipped out.

"Stop being so unbearable!" She finished, but it felt wrong. That's not what it was, that's not what she meant and that's not what she wanted. She was speaking off her rage, now.

"Unbearable? How am I being unbearable?!"

"You're so frickin_!" She growled in rage, cutting her own self off.

"I frickin told you_ you were perfect and you're still pissed at me?! What do you want from me, Phoebe?" He retorted, "I wasn't even here the whole day, so how am I being unbearable?!"

"That's the problem! Why weren't you here?!" She shouted, "Just because Mom and Dad forgot about you, that doesn't mean I did! You were on my mind the whole day and night and morning!" A tear slid down Phoebe's cheeks and she wiped it with the palm of her hand. She hated crying in front of Max, it made her feel vulnerable, weak and just fragile. She felt judged.

There was silence, the only noise was Phoebe sniffing. Max shook his head, "I'm done." He said, firmly.

"What does that mean?" She sniffed.

"It means that I'm clearly un_" He stopped himself, not wanting to cry too. "Forget about it, I'm leaving." He ran towards the boulders.

"No! No you are not leaving!" Phoebe yelled, but he ignored her and continued climbing. "I swear on everything, Max, if you leave!" Phoebe cried, more tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm telling Mom and Dad!"

He ignored her and he left, Phoebe ran upstairs and grabbed the telephone in the living room. "What happened?" Billy asked, with Nora and Chloe by his side.

Phoebe completely forgot that Billy, Nora and Chloe were here. They must've been very loud for each of them to look concerned. But Phoebe didn't have time to explain, she meant what she had told Max. She dialed her Mom's number and as she waited for her to answer, she was shaking. She had never gotten into such a bad argument with him before, and she deep down feared that this was going to wreck their relationship.

Phoebe told her mom everything when she finally answered.

Meanwhile, Max walked through their backyard approaching the woods in tears, and he was shaking too. It was the adrenaline. He had never gotten into such a horrible argument with Phoebe.

He clearly didn't belong anymore, so he was running away. Although, it struck him afterwards that he should've brought Colosso with him. He is the only that _truly_ loves him.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't recognize that it had begun raining. The rumbling thunder had snapped him back to reality.

"Max!" Phoebe called, but he ignored her until she had made it close to him. She grabbed his wrist and forcefully turned him around to face her.

"What?!" He snapped. "Are you going to express how much I'm hated and unwanted_"

She hugged him, catching him off guard. They haven't hugged in a while, the closest contact they have ever made was a high five and their handshake. That was all. And for some odd reason Max felt tears grow within his eyes. He had to get out of here, he didn't want to cry in front of her. He didn't want to appear even more weak. "Phoebe what are you doing?" He whispered, feeling the tears coming.

"Max. It's okay to cry." She said, holding him tightly. Max squirmed trying to free himself, still not trying to cry.

"Let me go, Phoebe." He demanded weakly, and repeated until it becomes helpless pleading. "Let me go!" He shouted, finally freeing himself. However Phoebe still had his wrist. She knew that he was still trying to fight back his tears. And she was right, Max couldn't no longer resist crying anymore. But he covered his face with his other hand, silently crying into it. She pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, Max." She apologized, making him cry harder. And seeing his pain made her even cry too. Then before she knew it, they both were crying roughly.

He hugged her back tightly, crying into her shoulder and she did the same. "You didn't deserve any of that." She cried. "And I just deep down want you to forgive me."

As they stood in the rain, crying... It gave them a little hope. A little hope that things will possibly return back to normal. And their relationship will grow from this.

"It's okay, Phoebe. I forgive you." ...

 **The End** **Okay, so sorry if you feel** **like this was a bad ending but** **that's the best way I could think of it.** **And I'm experiencing some writer's block and I'M also eager to make another story and I couldn't think of anything else and I also didn't want to keep you all waiting. So yeah... But I'll be making more stories which you are all welcomed to read** **Thanks Bye!**


End file.
